


i held a lover once (and i was his)

by bottleredhead



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Poetry, bad poetry?, if i can call this poetry, not as misleading, that's better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottleredhead/pseuds/bottleredhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Bad) poetry inspired by the summary of another fic.</p>
<p>(Or: Grantaire was born with bullet holes in his chest.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	i held a lover once (and i was his)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Bullet Train](https://archiveofourown.org/works/888190) by [rivenjolras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivenjolras/pseuds/rivenjolras). 



> Inspired by the summary of rivenjolras' The Bullet Train, though it has little to do with the actual fic. If you have the time, please read the fic, it's heartbreaking and wonderful.

he's born with bullet holes in his chest  
he's been here before, he's walked these streets  
of a relationship he's been living over and over  
with the golden-haired nymph he keeps falling in love with  
\- it's not a love affair, it can't be;  
it's more like a spark; flint hitting stone;  
no, hitting marble;  
the spark catches, they ignite;  
and flare brighterhottershorter -  
but there are bullet holes in his chest  
and the flame is extinguished when the musket balls  
find their home in his ribcage

**Author's Note:**

> Let's sue whoever gave me permission to write bad poetry, yeah? 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed (or if not that, at least I hope your eyes didn't bleed). Comments and kudos welcome! :)
> 
> Find me at enjolraspermitsit.tumblr.com


End file.
